Syn Shenron
Yi Xing Long, known as Syn Shenron 'in the Funimation dub, is the final villain of the ''Dragon Ball GT anime series. He is the last of the Evil Dragons and the dragon of the One Star Ball. Syn Shenron later becomes '''Super Yi Xing Long, Omega Shenron in the Funimation dub, after he absorbs all the other Dragon Balls and gains the powers of the other Evil Dragons, allowing his strength to increase 10x what it originally was. He is the fourth/last of the four arch-villains in Dragon Ball GT and the true main villain of the Evil Dragons saga. Appearance Syn Shenron appears as a large, humanoid, white, black and blue dragon. Two large, fleshy horns emerge from the top of his head, and a pair of tiny feelers emerge from his upper lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. Long black spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees. Two more fleshy spikes protrude from the sides of his chest, and his abdomen and the back of his head are dark blue. The One-Star Dragon Ball is visible on his forehead, sporting the blue color and cracked appearance of all the corrupted balls. Personality Of all of the Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most evil and sadistic of all his brothers. He truly cares about no other entity but himself, including his own brothers. Syn is so selfish that he is willing to sacrifice his brothers just for his own selfish needs or wants. Syn is a sadist, delighting in the pain he inflicts on beings, especially beings that are weaker than him. If Syn Shenron finds himself being overpowered by an opponent much more powerful than himself, he becomes very angry and will try any (dirty) means to kill them. If all fails, Syn will become extremely afraid of them and will try any means to reason with them. After transforming into Omega Shenron, his brutal and dark personality amplifies along with his strength. History Creation Syn Shenron, like his fellow Evil Dragons was born from the negative energy created within the Dragon Balls, every time a wish was made. In his case, it was the wish that brought back everyone who had been killed by Freeza and his men. Because of the size of this wish, Syn was the most powerful out of all of the Evil Dragons. Engaging Goku Syn Shenron first appeared after Eis Shenron's defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Son Goku and Nuova Shenron. He killed Nuova for his betrayal and when Goku reprimanded him for killing one of his own kind, Syn told Goku that he was the one who created the Evil Dragons in the first place, because of his overuse of the Dragon Balls. They began to fight, with the battle going in Syn's favor due to Goku being blinded by San Xing Long earlier. Though Goku was able to get in a few hits and even a Kamehameha wave, this did nothing to Syn and he left the hero hanging unconscious from Fairground tower. Just as he was about to move in for the killing blow, Syn found himself confronted by Son Gohan, Son Goten, Uub, Pan, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Mr. Satan. While Uub kept the dragon busy, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks gave their energy to Goku. Though Syn defeated Uub and the others with little effort, Goku managed to recover and the second round began. However, Goku was the one dominating the battle now and Syn found himself unable to match the Saiyan. After the dragon attempted a trick using a clock, Goku seemingly wiped him out with a Kamehameha wave. However, Syn was not beaten yet and he used his special ability to swallow the other six Dragon Balls into himself, resulting in the powerful Omega Shenron. Power of the Ultimate Dragon Though Goku was able to take on Syn, Omega Shenron was another story and the Saiyan found himself unable to win. Though he regained his eyesight and battered the dragon with a Dragon Hammer. Omega Shenron simply regenerated, an ability he had gained. Goku desperately prepared a self-destruction attack to kill Omega Shenron , until Vegeta arrived on the scene and, with use of a machine that generated the Bruits Waves needed for the transformation, became a Super Saiyan 4 as well. Despite this, Omega Shenron easily took on the pair, until they performed the fusion dance and became Gogeta, who easily managed to take on the Evil Dragon. Gogeta then assaulted him with his Big Bang Kamehameha attack, which was so powerful that Omega Shenron spit up the Dragon Balls, reverting back to Syn Shenron. However, as Gogeta was about to perform the attack again, he defused back into Goku and Vegeta. Thinking quickly, Goku swallowed one of the Dragon Balls, preventing Syn from becoming Omega Shenron again. Omega fought both Goku and Vegeta and still managed to take them on. The two attempted to perform fusion again, but it failed and Goku reverted to his child state. The Evil Dragon resumed his attack, only to be confronted by Nuova Shenron, who had been revived by the positive energy in Goku. Nuova attempted to use a self-destruction attack, only for Omega to survive and become Omega Shenron (via retrieving the Four-Star Ball from within Nuova's body, killing him in the process) again. After Vegeta de transformed from Super Saiyan 4 and reverted back to his normal state, Omega attempted to use an attack to blow up the Earth, but Goku blocked it, apparently dying in the blast. Omega fought the rest of the Z Warriors and defeated them easily, only for Goku to appear and prepare his Universal Spirit Bomb. The Dragon's Demise While Goten, Gohan, and Trunks distracted Omega Shenron, Goku gathered energy from all over the universe and amassed it into a powerful Universal Spirit Bomb. The Evil Dragon tried to blast a Negative Karma Ball at Goku, but it had no effect and finally the Saiyan finished gathering energy. Omega Shenron attempted to plead with Goku, but it fell on deaf ears and the Evil Dragon met his end at the hands of the Universal Spirit Bomb. Then, the real Shenron appears without being summoned and grants Goku and the others the final wished to restore everything before the fighters from Hell and the Evil Dragons appeared, and then proceeded to vanish for good, along with the Dragon Balls and Goku himself. Powers Syn Shenron has the basic Flight, Superhuman attributes, and Ki Manipulation like most Dragon Ball Z characters. But Syn Shenron's go far beyond anything seen previously. Unlike his other siblings, Syn Shenron has no elemental powers and he is simply the strongest Evil Dragon. The only special power he has is his ability to swallow the Dragon Balls and gain the powers of the other Evil Dragons. Like most of the other Dragon Ball characters, Syn can use energy in the form of blasts and flight. Also like most other Dragon Ball characters, he has a few signature attacks, such as his Gigantic Blaze attack, which is where he generates an explosion of energy around his enemy, and the Negative Karma Ball, which is a large sphere of negative energy. After becoming Omega Shenron, he gains the powers of all the other Evil Dragons, such as Eis Shenron's Ice Ray and Oceanus Shenron's Whirlwind Spin. His power level also skyrockets after the absorption (approximately 10x Syn Shenron's) and allowing him to completely dominate Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form (which had absorbed energy from his allies and allowed him to dominate his previous state). Not even the combined efforts of Goku and Vegeta's Super Kamehameha and Final Flash could damage Omega Shenron (after he was weakened from losing the Four-Star Ball and being beaten by Gogeta) and could beat the empowered Saiyans like nothing. Omega Shenron, however, even with his gigantic power, was no match for Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. The Fusion Saiyan was able to toy with and completely dominate the empowered Shadow Dragon. The Shadow Dragon would have certainly been destroyed by Gogeta if the Fusion hadn't expired before the final blow could be delivered. Ultimately, even Omega Shenron was no match for the Universal Spirit Bomb. Omega Shenron is stated to have a power level of 1,900,000,000 in Scouter Battle Kamehameha. The GT Perfect Files states that the absorption of the Dragon Balls multiplied Syn Shenron's power 10x what it was to Omega Shenron. This could possibly mean that Syn Shenron's power level is 190,000,000 (10x weaker than Scouter Battle Kamehameha's giving of Omega Shenron's strength). If this is so, then his power level after losing the Four-Star Ball could be 1,710,000,000. Only 9x Syn Shenron's original power level. Notable Techniques Dragon Ball Consumption/Omega Shenron Transformation Syn Shenron's unique ability that makes up for his lack of an element like his brothers. Syn can absorb the other six Dragonballs to enhance his power 10x what it originally was. This elevated state is known as Omega Shenron. His physical appearance changes: the One-Star Dragon Ball moves from his forehead to his chest, surrounded by the other six Dragon Balls (five when Goku swallowed the Four-Star Dragon Ball, which was originally located north-east of the One-Star Dragon Ball). The ten spikes on his body (two on his elbows, two on his shoulders, and six on his back) become even longer than before, most noticeably the two on his elbows, and he develops even more on different parts of his body, including his knuckles and shoulders. He loses the fleshy spikes on his chest, and his horns move closer together, with a narrower angle between them. It is possible to knock the Dragonballs off his chest with a strong enough blast. However, Omega can easily reabsorb them orally. If he loses a Dragonball, his power will drop with each one. Dragonic Rage Omega Shenron kicks the opponent into the air. Then, he zips past the opponent a few times while punching them, and proceeds to kick the opponent in the stomach. Lastly, Omega Shenron warps behind the stunned opponent to knock them to the ground with a back-punch, inflicting a great amount of damage. Omega Blow A golden Ki Blast charged in his hand to blow the target away. Castrol Lightning Dragon Bullets A variation of Finger Blitz Barrage used by Omega Shenron. Dragon Flash Bullet Omega Shenron charges yellow-orange energy around his hands. Then he launches multiple energy spheres toward the opponent, inflicting high damage. He can fire them from one or both hands. Dark Dragon Omega Shenron creates a dark ball of Ki and Black Smoke Shenron appears behind them, he then fires the energy sphere as a large wave of dark Ki. All the Shadow Dragons can use this technique (including Syn Shenron). Techniques from the Shadow Dragons Aftershock Originally used by Naturon Shenron Naturon puts both his hands on the ground and causes pink energy waves to blow up from the ground. He uses the technique in his mole-absorbed form, but may have also possessed it in his true form as Omega Shenron is also able to use the technique through the power of the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Omega's version is used while he just stands. Dragon Thunder/Dragon Thunderclap Originally used by Rage Shenron Omega Shenron's version consists of him extending the spikes on his back and impales the target and eletricutes them, making the technique extremely painful and torturous. Electric Slime Another ability from Rage Shenron Omega Shenron can manipulate Electric Slime. To what extent is unknown. Heat Armor Originally from Nuova Shenron Omega Shenron can make himself hotter than the sun and can absorb heat from Ki attacks to render them harmless. Mighty Hurricane Fury Originally from Oceanus Shenron Omega Shenron creates a fast skin-piercing hurricane by spinning, and creates a small wind around where she wants the target. Once the target enters the area, she increases the speed of her spinning, causing the hurricane to be more deadly. Whirlwind Blade Another technique from Oceanus Shenron Omega Shenron creates a red Ki Blade that can manipulate an opponent and explode. Super Ice Ray Originally from Eis Shenron Eye Lasers that can freeze opponents solid. Trivia *When Syn Shenron fights Nuova Shenron in the video game, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he refers to him as Omega Shenron, but if he faces Super Syn, he will not refer to him by name. This may be a reference to the fact that Nuova never saw Syn until after he transformed into Omega Shenron. *Omega Shenron is the only character who has been immune to the Solar Flare, a blinding technique used by numerous characters in Dragon Ball. *Omega Shenron is the final villain in Dragon Ball history. This can also be attributed to his name. Omega being the last letter of the Greek alphabet. *Syn Shenron is voiced by Bob Carter in the FUNimation dub. *Omega Shenron is voiced by Christopher Sabat in the FUNimation dub (who also voiced King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr., Vegeta, Yamcha, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, Zarbon, Nappa and Raditz in the FUNimation dub). *Syn Shenron and Omega Shenron are both voiced by Noah Umholtz in the Blue Water dub. *Syn Shenron and Omega Shenron are both voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata in the Original Japanese dub. *Due to Black Smoke Shenron being comprised of the Seven Shadow Dragons and Omega Shenron having all seven Dragon Balls, Omega Shenron can be considered an alternate form of Black Smoke Shenron. Gallery 306px-SynShenronOneStarDragon.JPG 4153_render_IIshenron_super.jpg 5750_render_IIshenron.jpg 395986-180px_omegashenron.jpg Bt_73.jpg DBGT Omega Shenron 8.jpg LiShenlong.jpg lishenlonga.jpg Omega_Shenron_Trans.jpg Omega_shenron123.jpg zUma_Estrela2.jpg zyDragon-Ball-Xenoverse-Art-Omega-Shenron.jpg omega_shenron_2_by_alexiscabo1-dajg1b4.jpg omega_shenron_by_alexiscabo1-dajg18b.jpg Yi_Xing_Long_Artwork.jpg Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Empowered Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Rogue Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Multi-beings Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deities Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Dragons Category:One-Man Army Category:Damned Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses